prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
May 9, 2014 Smackdown results
The May 9, 2014 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on May 6, 2014 at the First Niagara Center in Buffalo, New York. Summary Four days after Evolution roared back from their Extreme Rules loss by decimating The Shield on Raw, The Hounds of Justice were forced to compete in individual matches to “redeem themselves” in the eyes of WWE COO Triple H – including a U.S. Title rematch. Plus, John Cena & The Usos went head-to-head with The Wyatt Family in SmackDown's main event. Still favoring a visibly hurt shoulder – compliments of Evolution this past Monday – Dean Ambrose attempted to regain the United States Championship from new titleholder Sheamus. In the pinnacle of the hard-fought showdown, Sheamus’ Brogue Kick drove Ambrose completely out of the ring. While the Lunatic Fringe heroically managed to beat the ten-count, he unfortunately walked into a second dose of The Celtic Warrior's earth-shattering finisher moments later, bringing an abrupt end to the contest. When Cesaro's outspoken advocate, Paul Heyman, joined the SmackDown announce team for a highly competitive tag team match, new Intercontinental Champion Bad News Barrett took Rob Van Dam out of the equation and set up “The King of Swing” to overcome Big E with The Neutralizer. The Ravishing Russian, Lana, further expounded the virtues of Russian leader Vladimir Putin, and Mother Russia in general, paving the way for Rusev to dominate Kofi Kingston with an onslaught that ended thanks to the Accolade. On the back of an altercation between their respective mixed tag team partners, Fandango and Santino, Layla rolled up Emma for the win – preventing her from utilizing “Ven-Emma” in the process. In the wake of victory, the English-born Diva proceeded to engage in a passionate kiss with Fandango – definitely ending the question as to whether they were, in fact, an item. Being a past recipient of a 3-on-1 assault by The Shield, Mark Henry entered his match against Roman Reigns with payback on his mind – looking to induct his fierce foe into the Hall of Pain. However, moments after Reigns executed an incredible Samoan drop that seized momentum from The World's Strongest Man, the lone Hound of Justice finished off his massive opponent with a Spear. The victory made The Shield 1-1 in the challenging series of matches set up by The Game. While Heath Slater tagged into an extremely heated Six-Man Tag Team Match with the intention of bullying El Torito, the pint-sized competitor quickly turned the tables and pinned the air guitar enthusiast! Fear the bull! While clearly not 100%, Seth Rollins stepped between the ropes to battle Evolution's Batista in the rubber match of The Shield's SmackDown singles match challenges. When the action spilled outside the ring, however, Batista caught Rollins launching an attack from the top turnbuckle and slammed him into the announce table before his feet could reach the ground - ultimately giving him the victory by count-out. Then, the former World Champion delivered a post-match Batista Bomb on his war-torn adversary. Following Bray Wyatt's earlier statement that he and John Cena were going somewhere from which they would not come back, The Wyatt Family battled the Cenation leader & WWE Tag Team Champions The Usos in a fierce SmackDown main event. In the match's final moments, amidst the pandemonium that resulted from an Usos aerial assault that broke up a 2-on-1 attack on Cena outside the ring, Luke Harper delivered an earth-shattering clothesline inside the ring to score a victory over one-half of the WWE Tag Team Champions! Results ; ; *Dark match: Alberto Del Rio defeated R-Truth *Sheamus © defeated Dean Ambrose to retain the WWE United States Championship (14:20) *Bad News Barrett & Cesaro (w/ Paul Heyman) defeated Big E & Rob Van Dam (3:49) *Alexander Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Kofi Kingston (2:10) *Fandango & Layla defeated Emma & Santino Marella (2:04) *Roman Reigns defeated Mark Henry (4:50) *El Torito & Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) defeated 3MB & Hornswoggle (Drew McIntyre & Heath Slater) (w/ Jinder Mahal) (3:29) *Batista defeated Seth Rollins by Count Out (8:18) *The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt, Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) defeated John Cena & The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) (8:31) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Sheamus v Dean Ambrose SD_768_Photo_004.jpg SD_768_Photo_005.jpg SD_768_Photo_008.jpg SD_768_Photo_015.jpg SD_768_Photo_023.jpg SD_768_Photo_026.jpg Bad News Barrett & Cesaro v Big E & Rob Van Dam SD_768_Photo_034.jpg SD_768_Photo_036.jpg SD_768_Photo_037.jpg SD_768_Photo_039.jpg SD_768_Photo_042.jpg SD_768_Photo_044.jpg Rusev v Kofi Kingston SD_768_Photo_050.jpg SD_768_Photo_051.jpg SD_768_Photo_053.jpg SD_768_Photo_055.jpg SD_768_Photo_056.jpg SD_768_Photo_058.jpg Fandango & Layla v Emma & Santino Marella SD_768_Photo_062.jpg SD_768_Photo_063.jpg SD_768_Photo_069.jpg SD_768_Photo_071.jpg SD_768_Photo_073.jpg SD_768_Photo_074.jpg Roman Reigns v Mark Henry SD_768_Photo_077.jpg SD_768_Photo_078.jpg SD_768_Photo_079.jpg SD_768_Photo_083.jpg SD_768_Photo_084.jpg SD_768_Photo_091.jpg El Torito & Los Matadores v 3MB & Hornswoggle SD_768_Photo_096.jpg SD_768_Photo_097.jpg SD_768_Photo_101.jpg SD_768_Photo_102.jpg SD_768_Photo_105.jpg SD_768_Photo_107.jpg Batista v Seth Rollins SD_768_Photo_109.jpg SD_768_Photo_111.jpg SD_768_Photo_113.jpg SD_768_Photo_117.jpg SD_768_Photo_121.jpg SD_768_Photo_128.jpg The Wyatt Family v John Cena & The Usos SD_768_Photo_131.jpg SD_768_Photo_133.jpg SD_768_Photo_135.jpg SD_768_Photo_139.jpg SD_768_Photo_143.jpg SD_768_Photo_150.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #768 at CAGEMATCH.net * #768 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events